Loonatics Unleashed SPD
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Two teams will work together to apprehend a dangerous criminal
**Chapter 1**

Explosions rumbled as the Loonatics fought a monster with red eyes, silver chrome head with antennas on both sides of his head, red body with black chest plate, arm and leg armor.

The Loonatics had been fighting the monster for the past half-hour, they manage to go one on one with him, but easily getting knocked down.

Ace: This guy is tough, we have to take him out another way.

Lexi: Let me try.

Lexi used her brain blast ability to form a energy ball that appeared above her head and it launched towards the monster, only to have the villain stop it with his hand and hurl it into the sky, exploding a few seconds later.

Tech used his magnetism powers to trap the monster with two beams.

Tech: Try and break out of that.

The villain suddenly busted out of the twisted beams.

Duck teleported behind the monster and tried to send him flying by kicking him, but the villain grabbed Duck's leg and threw him, knocking the Loonatics down and throwing duck's right boot off his foot in the process.

Duck Looked down to see his orange 4-toed foot and realized the monster had the missing boot in his hands.

Duck: Hey! Give that back!

The monster threw the boot at Duck, knocking him to the ground again before putting it back on.

Slam used his Tasmanian Devil powers to charge like a tornado towards the villiain, but Slam was stopped, picked up and thrown back at the Loonatics, knocking them down again.

Rev: That's-It! Let's-see-you-try-to-stop-a-roadrunner-with-super-sonic-speed!

Rev used his super sonic speed to run around the villain in a circle of red blur, the monster suddenly grabbed Rev by his neck and started twisting his leg, causing the roadrunner to scream in pain.

Loonatics: Rev!

The monster then slammed Rev to the ground, held him down and raised his left leg, His foot above Rev's leg.

?: Let's see how you do without your legs!

Then suddenly, red blasts blasted the monster and knocked him off Rev.

The loonatics turned around to see 9 figures in red, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, dark blue and white with orange spandex suits, each of them having the numbers 1-5, 100, and VI on they're chests and a tag with the letters SPD on it and the dark blue had Dog ears and the white with orange had Cat ears

Red: SPD Red!

Blue: SPD Blue!

Green: SPD Green!

Yellow: SPD Yellow!

Pink: SPD Pink!

Dark Blue: Shadow ranger!

White: SPD Omega ranger!

White With Orange: SPD Kat ranger!

All: Space patrol Delta!

Then Red pulled out a black and white device with two red lights on top and pressed the middle grey button, causing it to open up and making a flash, a clock appeared in front of the monster with a red X and a green O appearing one after the other on both sides of the clock.

Shadow: Verimax, You have been accused of robbery, assault and illegal possession of a weapon, you are also charged with 3 counts of first degree murder.

the device flashed the X and appeared in front of the villain.

All: Guilty!

The Rangers pulled they're weapons out.

Red: Delta Blasters!

Blue, Green, Yellow And Pink: Deltamax Striker!

Shadow: Shadow Saber!

Red charged up to Verimax and started blasting at him, only to see the villain blocking them without any difficulty, Verimax smacked Red around before sending him back flying to the ground.

Yellow: Jack, Are you okay?

Jack: Yeah, i'm okay.

Blue, Green, Yellow And Pink: Deltamax Striker!

Blue: Fire!

The 4 Blasted at Verimax, only to see the villain knocking the blasts away.

Green: This isn't working, we need to have a different strategy.

Shadow tried to attack Verimax, But got easily knocked back.

Omega: Omega Morpher, electro mode!

Omega revved the accelerator on the Morpher, causing his hand to glow gold and once he touched the ground, a electric strike came at Verimax, not even making a scratch on him once it hit.

Shadow: Looks like we're going to have to put in all our firepower, Rangers, transform into SWAT mode!

Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink: Yes, Sir! SWAT Mode!

The 5 transformed into they're SWAT modes and pulled out they're Delta Enforcers and delta weapons, aiming them at Verimax.

Kat: Good thing RIC's along for the ride, Canine Cannon!

Kat threw a bone into the air, causing the Rangers robotic dog to transform into a double blasting cannon with Shadow's hand on the trigger.

Kat and Omega: Ready!

Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink: Aim!

Shadow: Fire!

Rangers: SPD Strike Out!

All 9 Rangers Blasted At Verimax all at once, causing a explosion.

Verimax flew out of the explosion and ended up on the ground, he was wounded, but barley.

Verimax: Goodbye, Rangers.

With that, Veramix disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Chapter 2, Coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
